Libertad
by locaxlaficcion
Summary: Rita solo es una joven princesa que quiere convertirse en hada pero, ¿lo conseguirá? (one-shot). Conoce el origen de El Hada Azul.


**Este fic participa en el reto Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos del foro Bienvenidos a Storybrooke.**

**Me tocó el Hada Azul y es lo que me salió. ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Rita se levantó con el primer rayo de sol. Fue hacia su armario y cogió un vestido azul, su color preferido. Después se peinó y bajó corriendo las escaleras del castillo para desayunar con su familia. Su hermano normalmente estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta pero su madre era incluso más madrugadora que ella ya que al ser la reina tenía una agenda muy ocupada. Se dirigió al comedor y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Buenos días mamá.

-Margarita, ¿otra vez con el mismo vestido?

Rita suspiró. Su madre era la única que la llamaba por su nombre completo, lo que irritaba muchísimo a la princesa. De hecho, su madre tenía la habilidad única de hacer casi todo lo que le irritaba. Por eso Rita echaba tanto de menos a su padre. Desde que este había muerto la joven se sentía más incomprendida que nunca.

-Es un vestido distinto, mamá.

-Pues parece el mismo, como siempre te vistes de azul. Hay más colores, ¿sabes?¿Qué va a pasar cuando seas reina? ¿Vas a vestirte de azul todos los días también?

-A lo mejor nunca soy reina-murmuró Rita.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó su madre.

Rita estuvo a punto de callarse pero ya había guardado silencio durante demasiado tiempo.

-¡Que no quiero ser reina, yo quiero ser un hada!

Y era cierto. La primera vez que Rita había visto un hada tenía cinco años. Había estado jugando en el jardín pero se había caído intentando trepar a un muro. La pierna le había dolido muchísimo y ni siquiera había sido capaz de moverse. Sus padres habían salido ese día y los sirvientes estaban ocupados con sus tareas así que estaba sola. Entonces escuchó un insecto volando. Rita trató de apartarlo con la mano pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el insecto era amarillo. Sorprendida por la brillante luz que irradiaba, le prestó más atención y se dio cuenta de que el insecto era en realidad una mujer con alas en la espalda.

-Eres un bicho muy raro-le dijo Rita con la naturalidad con la que se expresan los niños.

-¿Bicho? ¡Soy un hada!-replicó esta, indignada.

-¿Y qué es un hada?

-Somos seres mágicos cuyo trabajo es ayudar a las personas. Ahora no te muevas.

El hada sacó una varita y esparció unos polvos sobre la rodilla de Rita. Enseguida el dolor cesó y pudo levantarse sin dificultad.

-¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Eso es un secreto que solo las hadas conocen.

-¿Yo puedo ser un hada?

-Cualquiera puede serlo, solo tienes que desearlo de corazón.

Rita tenía más preguntas sobre el reino de las hadas pero el hada se marchó volando.

-¡Espera!-gritó pero el hada ya había desaparecido en el horizonte.

Desde aquella ocasión el único sueño de Rita era convertirse en un hada como la que le había ayudado. Sin embargo, su deber era casarse y convertirse en reina, un futuro que no le atraía demasiado. Siempre había mantenido en secreto su verdadero deseo y había hecho todo lo posible por complacer a sus padres. Hasta ese momento.

-¿Un hada?-dijo su madre realmente enfadada.-¡Ninguna hija mía va a transformarse en uno de esos bichos voladores!

-Pero ayudan a la gente. Creo que sería más eficaz como hada que como reina.

-¡Todos tus antepasados han sido reyes y tú lo serás también aunque tenga que encerrarte!

Como descubriría Rita más adelante, su madre no estaba bromeando. Al ver que su hija no iba a cambiar de opinión la encerró en su habitación hasta que entrara en razón. Rita gritó tan alto que la oyeron en todo el castillo pero nadie vino a salvarla_. Ojalá fuese como Rapunzel para deslizar mi pelo por la ventana_ pensó abatida. Todos los días su madre entraba y le preguntaba si había cambiado de opinión y todos los días Rita le contestaba lo mismo: no. De hecho, la decisión de su madre de encerrarla no había hecho más que darle fuerzas. No le importaba si tenía que quedarse en esa habitación el resto de su vida. No iba a ser reina y punto. La parte mala era que tampoco iba a ser un hada.

* * *

Rita ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba encerrada. La puerta se abrió pero ella ni siquiera miró convencida de que era su madre.

-Ya te lo he dicho madre. Mi respuesta es no.

-Qué cabezota eres.

Rita se levantó inmediatamente. Su hermano estaba en la puerta, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Paul, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a rescatarte, hermanita.

Rita puso los ojos en blanco. A pesar de que Paul era el más joven de los dos siempre la llamaba "hermanita".

-Te lo agradezco Paul pero no puedo meterte en esto. Si mamá te descubre...

-Rita-la interrumpió su hermano,-soy lo suficientemente mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones. No voy a dejar que mi propia hermana se pudra aquí por la cabezonería de mi madre. Por su reacción cualquiera diría que le has dicho que quieres ser la Reina Malvada en vez de un hada.

Rita sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo y se levantó. Juntos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras del castillo. Se dirigieron a la cocina donde estaba la puerta trasera. Entonces escucharon una voz llamándoles:

-¡Eh, ustedes! ¿Adónde van?

Los dos hermanos se quedaron petrificados. Rita sintió cómo sus esperanzas se rompían. Sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar en la habitación en la que había permanecido tantos días encerrada_. Después de esto mi madre nunca me dejará libre otra vez_ pensó.

-Rita, ¡corre!-la apremió Paul.

-Pero, ¿y qué pasa contigo?

-A mí no me hará nada, no te preocupes. ¡Vete!

Rita le dio un último abrazo a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos, consciente de que podría ser la última vez que lo viese, y se marchó. Corrió por el bosque todo lo rápido que pudo sin saber siquiera adónde ir. Las hojas le daban en la cara y las ramas le desgarraban la ropa pero no le importaba. Solo quería alejarse del castillo para que nadie volviese a quitarle su libertad. Pero de repente se encontró rodando por el suelo. Miró hacia el suelo y se dio cuenta se que tenía el tobillo enredado en unas zarzas. Rita movió la pierna intentando liberarse desesperadamente mientras los guardias se acercaban cada vez más. Podía escuchar sus pasos pisando las hojas y Rita sabía que su huida había llegado a su fin. Entonces una luz cegadora la envolvió. Rita cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró en una lugar totalmente distinta. Era una sala circular enorme, más grande que el castillo de su madre. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por enredaderas y en el centro había una gran mesa de madera presidida por el hada vestida de amarillo que la había ayudado de niña.

-Bienvenida al reino de las hadas, Rita.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Lo supe desde que curé tu pierna cuando tenías cinco años. He estado esperando por este momento durante mucho tiempo.

-Yo también-fue todo lo que pudo decir Rita porque se había quedado sin habla.

El hada se rió y dijo:

-De eso estoy segura. Mi nombre es Sol y ahora debes tomar una decisión. Puedes volver con tu familia o quedarte aquí y convertirte en una de nosotras.

Básicamente le estaba dando a elegir entre volver a una prisión o cumplir el sueño de su vida. No era una decisión muy difícil.

-Claro que me quedaré aquí.

-¿Quieres escoger un nuevo nombre?

-¿Un nuevo nombre?-repitió Rita confundida.

-Sí. Algunas se cambian el nombre cuando se convierten en hadas. Aunque es opcional.

Rita sonrió. Sabía perfectamente qué nombre iba a escoger.

-Azul. Mi nuevo nombre es Azul.


End file.
